A Season for Romance
by greysdays
Summary: A story dedicated to my Friend Nikki. It's Christmas time. Old Friendships can lead to new families. Sorry about the summary! Meralex! Please read and enjoy!


A/N: This story is dedicated to a very special friend. Your friendship means more to me then you will ever know. Please accept this story as my way to make your life a little better. No proofing Nix!!!! Just kidding! Sit back, relax and enjoy my little venture into the Meralex ship, so hopefully you like it. The song is not mine it is The Season for Romance by Lee Ann Womack. Also in this story Alex does not live with Meredith, and George is not married to Callie. George's father also did not die. The grammatical errors are my own.

**The Season for Romance**

Meredith hated Christmas. _C__hristmas is a time for families__ and I have none. _She slammed open her locker. _Christmas is the time of year to spend with the people you love. _She thought sadly. _The people I love just leave me in the end. _She shook her head free of those thoughts as she pulled on her street clothes. Meredith was lost in her own world she did not even notice Alex come in the locker room.

Alex hated Christmas. _Christmas is a time for people like Bambi, who care if they have a family. _He thought glumly as he slammed open his locker. _I don't care if I have a family. I am the Evil Spawn. I don't need a family._ He grunted and shook his head free of the thoughts that plagued him and pulled on his street clothes. He wasn't paying attention when he spun around to leave.

Meredith and Alex crashed into each other simultaneously. She bounced off his chest and would have fallen on her butt, had Alex not reached out to grab her.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously. They stood silently looking at each other. They both realize that they are still holding one another and back away.

"Well, I'll see you around, Meredith," Alex said, as he turned to leave. He had his hand on the door when she called out to him.

"Hey, Alex," She began. "What are you doing now?" He turned around to look at her. She looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

"Umm…" Alex started. "I don't know, Mer, why?" He brought his fingers under her chin and raised her head so he could look in her eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to hang out?" She asked timidly. He didn't respond right away she pushed on. "George and Izzie are at his folks for Christmas and Derek is being, well…Derek and…" Alex put two fingers to Meredith's lips to silence her. The electricity in the air was palpable and caused both of them to take a step back.

"It's Christmas, Alex," Meredith explained. "I never really had any Christmas traditions to speak of, but it might be fun. I don't want to be dark and twisty Meredith anymore."

Alex smirked at her and nodded his head. "I could use a few Christmas traditions, myself."

"You could stay at the house until after Christmas," Meredith said hopefully. "Only if you want to of course…"

"Of course," Alex replied. "Why don't we stop by my place, so I can grab a few things and we can go from there?" He opened the door to the locker room for Meredith.

She looked at him like a kid at Christmas and walked through the door.

_The nice thing about Alex is that you never have to talk if you don't want to. _She thought as they drove in silence over to his apartment. _I want to talk to him though. He makes me comfortable. He doesn't expect things. Derek always expected things. _Her thoughts were interrupted as they stopped in front of Alex's building. She watched as he got out of the car and walked around to her side to open the door.

They made their way silently up to Alex's apartment. Alex kept stealing glances at her along the way. Christmas had never really been his thing. His sister had loved it, but after she died, Christmas kind of died with her. He looked at Meredith again. She had seemed so lost and unsure of herself when she asked him to spend Christmas with her. He didn't want to leave her alone. She was so excited when he said yes, that he didn't have the heart to take it back. He wouldn't have anyway. He wanted to keep that look on her face forever. _Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from?_ He wondered. He shook that thought from his head as they walked into his apartment.

"Make yourself at home, Mer," Alex said. "I'll be right back." He took off down the hall toward what Meredith assumed was his bedroom.

He could hear her as she made her way down the hall. He was turned away from the door, as to not betray the emotion etched on his face. _His was the Evil Spawn, for God's sake. What right did he have to have feelings for Meredith Grey? _He chastised himself mentally as he threw clothes into an overnight bag. _The scary thing was that he didn't find having feelings for Meredith scary at all. Maybe he could be the person to not make her so dark and twisty._

"Penny for your thoughts, Alex," Meredith asked as she sat down on his bed.

He stopped packing for a moment and looked at her. "Why did you ask me over tonight?" He asked softly. "Tell me the truth and not some crap about Bambi and Izzie."

She looked at him in return and thought about her answer; if she was talking to Derek she would sugar coat her answer, but not with Alex. She would tell Derek what she thought he wanted to hear; Alex she would tell the truth. She might tell everyone that Cristina was her "person", but in reality only Alex made her feel truly safe. He was her rock, her sounding board, the one person who wouldn't judge her. He deserved the truth.

"You're the closest thing that I have to a family, Alex," Meredith replied, her voice so soft, Alex had to strain to hear it. "It's Christmas. I never really had a Christmas when I was growing up." She paused to gather her strength. "I wanted my first Christmas to be with you, Alex," Meredith's green eyes met his chocolate ones, and they locked. "I thought both of us could use a fresh start."

Alex picked up his duffle, his eyes never leaving hers. "That we can Mer that we can." He reached his hand out for her and waited.

Meredith reached out and linked her fingers with his and smiled. "Let's get started," She said as they made their way out of his apartment. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

My dear friend Nikki and all readers- I love chapter stories. I promise this will be over in 2-3 chapters. I thought it was too long to be a one shot. I will post again in a couple of days. Please read and review! I would love to know what you thought. Bethany


End file.
